Under the Tower in the City of Love
by frustration
Summary: A quickly written one-shot. My first ever piece, a tempting idea of how the reveal could begin. Please feel free to expand on this as long as you give credit where credit is due. :)


**\- Adrien's POV -**

I lean against the Eiffel tower savoring the cool night air, waiting for Ladybug to show up so we can go on patrol. A thought creeps into my mind and I doubt my carefully constructed plan. I begin to make a mental list of everything that could go wrong. _1\. I could slip up, 2. I could be wrong and totally ruin our friendship, 3. She could catch on to what I'm doing._ I give myself a mental pep talk, _Okay Adrien, you got this, if she isn't then no real damage done and if she is... Well, we can cross that bridge when we come to it._ Ladybug picks the moment he's done to swing into view, she swings over to him with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay Kitty?" She asks sounding just a bit worried for him. "You ready for patrol tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking while I wait for you Bugaboo. Do you have some time to spare after patrol?"

"I do actually, but not much time, I've got to get up on time and stuff you know."

I'll go East and you go West, sound good Bugaboo? We can meet back here when we're done, okay?" I don't wait for her to reply instead springing off into the night.

I can feel Ladybug's eyes watching me as I go, but I don't look back. I never look back, not if I can help it. I know that she follows suit, tossing her yo-yo in the opposite direction, always watching out for another akuma and the city of Paris.

* * *

**\- Marinette's POV -**

I watch my Kitty spring away into the darkness wondering what he could have to say to me, I race through a list of possibilities. _1\. He's discovered my secret identity, 2. He - Oh! I have to get back to this later,_ I firmly tell myself, after all, I am on patrol, so I quickly shove the thoughts to the back of my mind. As I leap off into the night I focus on getting the patrol done.

I finish (surprisingly) before Cat Noir and make my way to the top of the Eiffel Tower, keeping my eyes peeled and looking for him as I ponder what he could have to say to me. I ponder our earlier conversation and I realize that he failed to make any puns, cat-related or otherwise. I spot him leaping across the rooftops towards me and I think he noticed me watching because the showoff does a flip. He springs up to the top of the tower and before he can say anything I ask him my burning question.

"What's up Kitty? What did you want to talk to me about?"

He (very) uncharacteristically is at a loss for words, only saying "Ummmmm..."

I laugh just a bit at his utter speechlessness because I've never seen him go so quiet before. I try to reassure him, "You know you can tell me anything, right? Just don't tell me who you are under the mask!" I joke just a bit wondering if it's too far.

"Yeah, I do Marinette, thanks." He says

I'm shell shocked (I jump a bit) - HOW did CAT NOIR of all people discover my identity? Where did I slip up? How can I convince him otherwise? He mustn't find out I actually AM Marinette!

He goes on quickly after that "Oh whoops, sorry Bugaboo, I was just thinking of her, I didn't mean to call you Marinette, although judging by your reaction..." He trails off and I can FEEL my heart start racing, I swear he can see right through me.

"No worries Cat Noir," I say, trying to seem just fine and not at all flustered (I must have done a good job because he apparently doesn't notice anything). and she lets out a little breath in relief. _Thank goodness I haven't been discovered!_ She thinks to herself silently wondering what Tikki would say once she detransformed.

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! This is my very first story (I've decided to make it a one-shot though it was originally supposed to be more, you can speculate about what happens in the reviews!) and any HELPFUL feedback is appreciated, I'm so excited to be publishing my first ever fanfiction, and I'm so excited to be able to give back to you because some of the amazing stories I've been reading have been fantastic! Also, quick disclaimer, only here on this chapter, Miraculous Ladybug doesn't belong to me in any way and all the story ideas are my own, perhaps influenced, sure, but my own. I'm an avid reader and never have enough books to satisfy my hunger, so this is a great source of fresh reading material. I can't wait until I can write even more, please give me feedback on errors, and anything else. I will always have this section, replying to various comments and reviews of course. This section will be shorter in the future (hopefully). Stay tuned and stay Miraculous! Hope you'll hear from me again, frustration_**


End file.
